A visions quest
by DaydreamerII
Summary: This is a batman story which uses a m ix between A christms carol and its a wonderful life
1. Chapter 1

A Visions Quest - I take this idea from the A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens and from "it's a wonderful life."

Chapter One

"is there anyway you will change your mind Bruce?" Diana asked softly. Bruce just looked at her and shook his head. " I am afraid not Diana, as much as I care about you , it cant happen. that's it , you are better off without me, end of story."

As the tears flow down her cheeks, she turned and walked out of the manor. He just watched her leave, holding inside all the emotions that are screaming to be let out. He whispers "I do want you." He went back into the bat cave and changed into batman uniform and left for the night.

Perched on a rooftop , with the gargoyles being his only friends he watches the streets for criminals. He hears movement . He get a batarang ready to throw till he heard a familiar voice call him. "Batman." He sees his former sidekick land beside him. "What is it you want Nightwing? Dick Grayson looks at his mentor and sighs." Bruce , Barbara and I wanted to invite you over for dinner." Bruce's jaw tightened. "I'm busy." Nightwing tries to reason with him. "Bruce, we want to see you beside just holidays and duty." He glares at his son. "I don't have time for this right now." Dick gets angry and starts to go off on him. "why you selfish, egotistic, jerk …." batman swung off the roof before he could finish yelling at him. He heard a beeping in his ear.

"what !" his voice louder than it should've been. He heard superman respond. "batman we need you for this meeting." batman growled. "you know Gotham comes first." Superman sighed. "Batman you are a founding member we could really use you on these decisions." batman clenched his fist. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute." He headed back to the batcave to use the transporter. He arrived and Alfred greeted him. "how is your night going master Bruce?" he looked into the eyes of his faithful friend. "as much as can be expected Alfred." he went through the transporter and was at the watchtower. He found his way to the meeting room. He glanced around and just gave everyone the glare. He crossed his arms and just listened to Superman. He glanced at Diana and saw she wasn't her happy self and he new he was the reason for that He listened to the argument between Aquaman and the league. " I think its best if we handle it this way." He listened to a bunch of opinions. He gave them the glare as he decided to pipe in. " I think Superman has the right idea on this." That infuriated Aquaman. "who cares what you think batman, you are just an part time member besides we don't need someone who doesn't have powers here." Everyone thought Batman was going to go off but instead he answered calmly. "you're right Aquaman, the league would be better off without me. I'm gone." with that he left the room and then the watchtower. He arrived back at his cave and started to take off his uniform when Alfred came to his side. "Anything I can get you master Bruce?"

"You know Alfred my life is nothing but the mission, I have sacrificed all happiness for it, but what has it gotten me? I am not making a difference in anyone's life. I wish it was me that would have died instead of my parents." Alfred got angry. "Don't say that again master Bruce. You have changed so many lives and I for one am glad you didn't die as well. I think master Bruce that you are tired and you need to sleep for you aren't truly thinking clearly." Bruce sighed and thought about what Alfred had said. " Alfred if it wasn't for me , Diana would be happier and in love with someone who can love her, if it wasn't for me Dick would live a normal life and not have to worry about putting his life on the line constantly and as for the league well they don't need a non meta being in it and you Alfred you could be doing what you always wanted to do instead of taking care of me. I wish I was never here, wish that batman never came to be."

Alfred looked at his boss. The man he raised since he was a child and smiled fondly at him. "Don't worry Master Bruce, I have a feeling that when you wake up from your nap , you will see things in a different light."

Bruce walked up the stairs to his bedroom and plopped onto his bed." I doubt it Alfred, I doubt it." He was asleep before the next hour came. Then he heard a loud pop that sounded like a gun firing so he jumped up and saw his parents looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

A visions quest

Chapter 2

Bruce could hardly believe who he saw. There before him stood his father and his mother. He stretched his hand out and tried to touch them. "mm….momma?, dad?"

" It is us son, my goodness have you have grown. You have become the man we always knew you would be except you aren't happy, and we so wanted that for you."

"your mother is right son, we are honored and very proud that you are Batman because of us, you do so much good work that we could hardly believe what we had heard. How can you wish you were never be? I know that you wished that you could have prevented our death , but in reality son, our death was meant to be so that you could be who you had to become."

"Dad how can you say that, I needed you both of you in my life."

Martha Wayne looks at her son "Bruce, we have always been with you."

Bruce gets tears in his eyes. "why have you shown yourselves to me now?"

Thomas wants so bad to hug his son , closed his eyes and says "we are here to remind you why you became Batman."

"you don't need to remind me , seeing you is reminder enough." Bruce got up and about to call Alfred when Thomas says " Bruce we understand why you are angry, we left you alone and you are hurt. Unfortunately it was our destiny , we had no choice in that matter."

Bruce drops to his knees " Don't you see mom and dad there was a chance even if you weren't killed that I would still become Batman."

They looked at each other. Martha got on her knees and wanted so bad to comfort him. "Bruce do you really believe that?"

Bruce looks up at his mom "I want to believe that"

Thomas shakes his head and says " we are going to s how you what would have happened if we were never killed."

"what do you mean Dad I….."

Thomas claps his hands and they are at a theatre. Bruce couldn't believe what was happening. Here before him the events on that tragic day were unfolding but in a different way. Thomas and Martha and little Brucie were coming out of the movie theatre. They just got done seeing Zorro when they were approached by a man in a mask with a gun that was pointing right at them. "Your wallet sir" the thief said.

Thomas Wayne acted like he was going to give it to him w hen he did a roundabout kick and emptied the mans hand of the gun., then Thomas punched him. Martha wrapped her arms around his neck while Brucie was saying "way to go dad."

The adult Bruce was watching the scene with tears in his eyes. Martha got close to him and said "its not over yet son, watch."

Bruce watched himself as a child playing with his parents, seeing one happy family, he was watching what he always wished would happen. " I don't understand , what you are showing me is nothing but happiness."

Thomas smiled at Bruce. "as times progresses you will see son what is missing. Watch and you will see."

Bruce watched as the next scene transpires. He saw a little boy and his parents doing circus acrobats and then watched as the boys parents died. "That's Dick, I took him in when his parents died, he became robin, my first sidekick and most importantly my son."

"With you not being batman you didn't care that his parents had died. You never took him in as your son and you never took him in under your wing and trained him as Robin.

Bruce watched as Dick was passed from foster home to another foster home, never feeling like he belonged anywhere. He watched as Dick fell into the wrong crowds.

" I don't want to see anymore of this. Dick grew up to be a fine young man, a leader and an inspiration to others. He is my son and …"

"None of that happened Bruce, without your influence in his life. You made a difference to his life even in the early stages you made a difference.

Then it got dark and they were in the Wayne manor. Bruce watched this scene where the Wayne's came home. They were greeted at the door by Marcellus. "who is that dad?" Bruce asked. Thomas frowned and answered that is our butler Marcellus." Bruce looked shocked. "where is Alfred?"

Thomas closed his eyes and said "Alfred felt like we didn't need him. He wanted to go and marry and have kids before it got to late so he gave us his resignation."

"No, Alfred knew I needed him, he was always there to take care of me, to mend my wounds, he was an anchor for Batman."

Martha shook her head. " You aren't understanding Bruce, you didn't become Batman for there was no need so there is no need for Alfred to take or mend batman."

"NOO, this isn't real. Even if there was no Batman , none of this would've happened." Bruce screamed.

Thomas and Martha Wayne started to fade and asked "Are you so sure son?"

Then they were gone .


End file.
